


Essayer ou réussir ?

by Sopi (acupoflouis)



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, PWP, l'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acupoflouis/pseuds/Sopi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Georg et Tom partagent la même chambre universitaire et les choses dérapent après une soirée un peu trop alcoolisée pour ce dernier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Essayer ou réussir ?

La fac, c’était un peu le rêve de débauche de tous les lycéens. Pour eux, fac rimait avec liberté, autonomie, et surtout fête étudiante. Mais, en fait une fois ce moment arrivé, tout ceci se dissolvait. 

Effectivement, une fois à la fac quand on ne connait personne, on se retrouvait seul. Peut-être libre mais surtout seul, et ce n’était pas forcément ce à quoi on s’attendait. Les premiers jours, c’était certain que cette solitude nous pesait, on se retrouvait même peut-être à pleurer une fois au lit. C’était doublement dur quand vous aviez l’habitude de vivre dans une maison vivante, d’être entouré.

C’était ce que Tom avait vécu –les pleurs en moins, c’était un gars avant tout. Pas facile de créer des liens avec des personnes que vous ne connaissiez ni d’Adam ni d’Eve, et encore plus dans un amphi avec des centaines d’étudiants. Alors il se retrouvait seul, malgré tous ses efforts pour s’intégrer. Quand il y pensait, il se disait qu’il avait grandement eu raison d’avoir eu envie de partager une chambre avec une autre personne. Moins cher, moins de solitude.

Donc, en rentrant de la fac, il se sentait heureux de savoir qu’il allait rejoindre quelqu’un, parler avec lui. Ce lui, c’était Georg. Ils avaient la chance de tous les deux bien s’entendre, c’était un plus sur lequel aucun d’eux ne crachait. Forcément au début, tous deux avaient été un peu gêné de devoir partager un si petit espace avec une personne qui leur était inconnue, mais le courant était de suite passé. La conversation entre eux était facile, les blagues vaseuses de Georg avaient vite dissipé les paroles maladroites, la gêne s’était très rapidement envolée pour laisser place à une ambiance bonne enfant. 

A présent, au bout de six mois de collocation, il n’y avait plus aucun tabou entre eux. Ils se promenaient à moitié à poil, voire complètement certaine fois, devant l’autre. Ils parlaient de tout, vraiment de tout. Ils se connaissaient parfaitement bien, allant de confidence en confidence. Ils se racontaient absolument tout. Enfin, pas vraiment. 

Georg n’avait pas encore osé, n’osait tout simplement pas, avouer à Tom une toute petite chose. Ou bien, plutôt, deux. 

Il était bisexuel. 

Il ne savait pas comment le dire à son ami. Pas que Tom soit homophobe, non, mais il aimait bien plaisanter, se moquer gentiment des gays. Ce n’était pas méchant du tout, mais plutôt maladroit. Il donnait presque l’impression d’être mal à l’aise sur ce sujet. Du coup, cela refroidissait légèrement Georg à lui avouer. Oh, et il n’y avait pas que ça. Il y avait pire, sûrement encore bien pire.

Il avait des sentiments pour lui.

Il était inexplicablement attiré par Tom. Enfin, c’était explicable quand même, Tom était beau, gentil, sympa, drôle, déconneur et encore tellement de choses. Mais Tom était surtout un mec qui se foutait complètement des sentiments. L’amitié oui, mais l’amour ce n’était pas vraiment ça. Il n’avait jamais réussi à s’attacher à quelqu’un et pensait ne jamais le faire. Pour lui, les sentiments amoureux c’étaient de la foutaise, juste quelque chose ne servant à rien. 

Le sexe, par contre, c’était sa ligne de conduite. Il n’y avait rien de mieux qu’une partie de jambes en l’air après une fête pour lui. Une fille, un lit, une nuit. 

Autant dire que depuis le début de l’année universitaire, ce slogan il ne l’avait pas beaucoup appliqué. Il avait essayé oui, mais une fois dans la boîte pour une soirée étudiante, il repartait même pas cinq minutes après. Il était perdu au milieu de cette foule de gens qui semblaient tous se connaître. Il avait bien essayé de convaincre Georg de l’accompagner, mais celui-ci refusait toujours, préférant passer une bonne nuit de sommeil et ne pas avoir la tête dans le cul le lendemain en cours. 

Et Tom était frustré. Il voulait sortir, il voulait faire la fête, il voulait rencontrer des filles, il voulait du sexe. Pourquoi diable personne n’avait eu envie de sympathiser avec lui dans ce foutu amphi ? Si ça avait été le cas, il aurait pu sortir, il aurait pu faire la fête, il aurait pu rencontrer des filles, il aurait certainement pu avoir du sexe.

*

Tom râlait, c’était comme ça depuis quelques semaines maintenant. Il en avait marre, il voulait s’aérer l’esprit, sortir, voir du monde et Georg refusait encore et toujours de l’accompagner. 

« Putain Ge, tu fais chier. Ça te coûte quoi de venir une fois, juste une, à une soirée avec moi ? » Il criait un peu, sa frustration ressortant, et Georg restait impassible, calme comme d’habitude.

« Non, Tom, c’est non. Point final. Tu sais très bien que je n’aime pas ce genre de soirée, et demain matin j’ai cours à huit heures. » 

« Rah, tu me fais vraiment chier. Qu’est-ce que tu peux bien ne pas aimer dans ces fêtes ? Franchement, y a de l’alcool, de la bonne musique et surtout plein de filles, » dit-il en insistant bien sur la dernière syllabe du mot plein, « D’accord, j’veux bien avouer que le truc le plus nul, c’est quand t’as un gars qui vient te coller alors que tu danses. » Il ponctua sa phrase en faisant semblant d’avoir un frisson, ce qui lui valut un regard blasé de la part de Georg alors que lui souriait à pleines dents. 

A cela, Georg perdit son calme apparent. « Non, Tom, c’est toi qui me fait chier. J’en ai plus que marre de t’entendre geindre et te plaindre. Si tu veux tellement sortir, voir du monde, baiser, vas à cette putain de fête de merde et puis c’est tout. J’pense pas que tu sois timide au point de ne pas pouvoir rentrer dans une boîte, te prendre un verre, repérer une fille et puis aller la voir, non ? » Georg regardait Tom droit dans les yeux, il s’avança vers lui, le prit par les épaules et le poussa sans ménagement vers la porte. « Donc maintenant tu y vas, et tu arrêtes de me faire chier. Je veux avoir la paix pour le reste de la soirée sans t’avoir dans les pattes. » Sur ce, il referma la porte, la verrouilla et colla son dos contre elle.

Tom resta pantois devant la porte, la fixant sans réellement comprendre ce qui se passait. Georg venait vraiment de le foutre à la porte, comme ça. Il essaya d’ouvrir la porte, mais Georg l’avait bel et bien enfermé à l’extérieur, sans clé. Après plusieurs minutes à rester le regard fixé sur la porte, Tom tourna les talons et partit. Il descendit tous les étages et se dirigea vers le lieu de la fête à quelques mètres de leur résidence. 

Georg s’était finalement décollé de la porte quand il entendit les pas de Tom s’éloigner, déverrouillant la porte pour qu’il puisse quand même entrer plus tard. Il partit s’allonger sur son lit, la tête dans son cousin, laissant échapper un cri étouffé comme pour se débarrasser un bon coup de sa peine. Même si ça ne faisait que soulager sur le moment. 

Tom était finalement parti, il l’avait écouté alors qu’il avait pensé qu’il l’aurait juste un peu supplié pour qu’il ouvre la porte. Mais non, il était parti, réellement et très certainement à cette fête. Rien que le fait de l’imaginer le mettait en rage. Il ne voulait pas vraiment que Tom y aille, bien sûr que non. Qui serait assez con pour pousser le gars que vous aimiez à aller draguer et baiser une autre personne, franchement qui ? 

Georg l’était et il s’en mordait les doigts maintenant.

*

Tom était accoudé au bar, buvant déjà son troisième verre, et commençait à se détendre, à se sentir plus à l’aise. Il s’était vraiment senti mal quand il était entré seul, ayant l’impression de ne pas avoir sa place vu qu’il n’avait pas de groupe d’amis avec qui parler, rigoler, faire la fête. Il était juste seul. Sur le coup, il avait haït Georg de ne pas avoir voulu l’accompagner et surtout de l’avoir mis dehors.

Ses yeux scannèrent, quand même, la salle à la recherche d’une personne intéressante qui pourrait remonter le niveau de sa soirée. Toutes les filles y passèrent, puis il s’arrêta sur une brune assise au bar, pas très loin de lui. Elle le regardait aussi, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres quand elle remarqua son regard posé sur elle. Il lui rendit alors qu’il s’approchait d’elle. Tom s’assit sur le siège à côté et lança la conversation. 

Il se sentait, enfin, dans son élément.

* 

Georg était toujours allongé sur son lit, cette fois-ci sur le dos. Ses yeux fixaient un point imaginaire sur le mur en face de lui et la télévision faisait un doux bruit de fond. Il essayait de se vider la tête, et de ne surtout pas penser à Tom, à ce qu’il pourrait bien être en train de faire. Il ne voulait absolument pas ça.

La simple image de Tom avec une fille le dégoûtait, le mettait hors de lui parce que c’était lui-même qui l’y avait poussé. 

Il avait tout fait pour faire sortir cette image de sa tête. Il avait allumé la télé, il s’était mis à revoir ses cours, il avait écouté la musique, il avait pris une douche. Mais non, elle était bien ancré dans sa tête, elle ne le lâchait pas. 

Il se retourna dans son lit et grogna fortement. Ce n’était plus vraiment viable comme situation et il se demandait comment Tom avait bien pu ne pas le démasquer. Il avait l’impression que c’était visible sur tout son visage, que c’était presque marqué sur son front.

Il en avait un peu marre de cette situation mais n’arrivait pas encore à se sentir prêt à tout avouer à Tom. Pas du tout même. Le rejet lui faisait peur, il craignait que Tom réagisse mal et puis, dans le meilleur des cas, se moque de lui. Le pire serait qu’il quitte l’appartement, qu’il ne veuille plus de lui dans son entourage. 

Et lui ne se voyait plus sans Tom. 

*

Tom parlait toujours avec la même fille, enchaînant les verres sans même s’en rendre compte, il devait en être à son sixième, ou peut-être septième, lui-même ne savait plus. L’alcool lui était vite monté à la tête, mais à cet instant il se sentait juste bien. La fille avait un flux impression de paroles et lui il écoutait. Il aimait bien sa voix, mais il aimait encore plus son décolleté plongeant et il y avait une très bonne vue. Cette fille était belle, sexy, tout ce qu’il lui fallait pour cette soirée.

Lorsqu’elle se leva et lui tendit la main, il comprit de suite. Il se saisit donc de son verre pour le finir en une gorgée puis il prit sa main, l’entrainant sur la piste de danse. Il mit ses mains sur ses hanches alors qu’elle passait ses bras autour de son cou et ils dansèrent. C’était langoureux, il avait une jambe entre les siennes, ses deux mains accrochées à ses fesses tandis que son visage s’enfouissait dans son cou pour y suçoter la peau.

Elle semblait apprécier le traitement car elle pencha sa tête un peu plus en arrière lui laissant l’entière permission d’y faire ce qu’il voulait. Tom fit une ligne de baisers jusqu’à ses lèvres. Le baiser s’engagea et fut presque bestial. 

*

Georg était sur le canapé du salon, son ordinateur portable sur les genoux ouvert sur une page Internet quelconque. En fait, ça faisait déjà plusieurs minutes qu’il ne s’en préoccupait plus du tout. Il jetait des coups d’œil incessant à l’horloge murale. Le temps avait l’air de passer doucement, trop doucement pour son cœur.

Ça devait faire à présent deux heures que Tom était parti, et il n’avait pas reçu le moindre message pour lui dire que c’était nul et qu’il rentrait. Alors c’était que Tom devait forcément s’amuser, et s’il s’amusait c’était qu’il avait trouvé quelqu’un avec qui le faire. Quelqu’un qui n’était pas Georg. Une fille. 

Le ventre de Georg se resserra encore plus.

Cette idée le mettait dans tous ses états, c’était insoutenable, insupportable. Il ne faisait que s’insulter lui-même de tous les noms d’oiseaux possibles et imaginables. Il était sur le point de craquer, ses yeux commençaient à le piquer mais il ne voulait pas se résoudre à laisser les larmes couler.

Soudainement, il entendit des bruits venant du couloir, d’abord les rouages de l’ascenseur puis des pas et des personnes en train de parler. C’était Tom, il en était sûr et certain. Tom avec une fille apparemment et ça ne lui plaisait absolument pas. De quel droit Tom se permettait-il de ramener une fille chez eux ?

Non, ce n’était juste pas possible. Il n’avait pas réellement pensé qu’il pourrait venir ici pour baiser en foutant Georg à la porte ou encore pire le faire avec lui dans la pièce à côté. 

Pourtant, la porte s’ouvrit brusquement, révélant un Tom la tête plongée dans le cou d’une brune. Cette dernière gémissait comme si elle était sur le point d’avoir le meilleur orgasme de sa vie. Georg la détestait déjà. 

« Tom ? Tom, y a quelqu’un ! » dit-elle en semblant embarrassée. 

Tom leva simplement la tête pour tomber sur celui plein de colère de Georg, mais il n’y fit pas gaffe. Enfin, vu l’état dans lequel il était, il n’arriverait à faire à attention à rien, sauf peut-être la fille qu’il avait grandement envie de baiser là tout de suite.

« Hé mec, sors ! T’vois pas que j’ai de la compagnie ? »

Ah, alors il essayait vraiment de le foutre dehors, tout comme lui l’avait fait précédemment. 

« Quoi ? Alors là t’es franchement pas sérieux, hein ? » répondit Georg du plus calmement qu’il put, « Tu crois vraiment que je vais sortir pour te laisser baiser en toute tranquillité, » continua-t-il en instant bien sur le je et le te. « Non, mais mon vieux tu vis un rêve éveillé là ! Si tu veux autant la baiser vas le faire je sais pas trop où, chez elle, dans ta bagnole, contre le mur de l’immeuble. Je m’en contrefous du moment où tu ne le fais pas ici. » 

Georg commençait légèrement à s’emporter, agitant ses bras dans tous les sens, mais cela eut l’air de n’avoir aucun effet sur Tom qui embrassait à présent la fille à pleine bouche. Georg se contenait au mieux pour ne pas attraper violemment les cheveux de la fille pour la tirer en arrière afin de la décoller de Tom. 

Ils se détachèrent finalement l’un de l’autre, Tom contournant la fille pour se retrouver en face de Georg. Il avait les yeux tout rouges, presque aussi rouges que l’étaient ses joues. Il avait encore des gouttes de sueurs qui coulaient le long de son cou et son regard se faisait fuyant. Georg put de suite dire que Tom avait bu et pas qu’un peu apparemment.

« Bon, alors mec tu vas nous laisser, » lui dit Tom.

« T’es complètement fait mon pauvre gars, » répliqua Georg en secouant la tête puis il regarda vers la fille qui semblait ennuyée par la situation. Tant pis pour elle, pensa Georg.

« Et alors ? J’ai encore le droit de faire ce que je veux, c’est toi qui m’as mis dehors tout à l’heure. » 

Tom commença à se diriger vers la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir en trébuchant légèrement sur ses pieds. « Bon, quand je reviens j’veux que t’sois parti ! » s’exclama-t-il avant de reprendre, « Ah moins, que tu veuilles te joindre à nous ? » Tom haussa des sourcils de façon suggestive avant de refermer la porte. 

La fille ne dit rien, elle trouva même ça plutôt intéressant.

Cependant, ce n’était absolument pas le cas pour Georg. Il ne voulait pas partager Tom avec quelqu’un d’autre, s’il devait y avoir quelque chose entre eux deux, il voulait que ce soit juste eux. Alors il se déplaça jusqu’à la porte pour l’ouvrir mais se fit interrompre par la fille, « Tu devrais peut-être prendre une veste, il fait pas très chaud dehors ! »

Georg ne put se retenir de rire, il éclata littéralement de rire, qui sonna faux. 

« Tu crois vraiment que j’ouvre la porte pour moi ? » La fille hocha de la tête. « Ah mais non, c’est pour toi. Moi je suis chez moi je reste ici, toi tu te casses, d’accord ? » 

Il fit un signe de la main comme pour lui indiquer la sortie, mais celle-ci ne bougea pas. Il lui empoigna doucement le bras pour la faire bouger et il la tira vers la porte grande ouverte. Une fois qu’elle eut passé le pas, il la referma posant son front contre. Il appuya sur l’interrupteur juste à côté pour plonger la pièce dans le noir puis il souffla un bon coup avant de partir vers les chambres.

Au moment où il passait à côté de la porte de la salle de bain, celle-ci s’ouvrit laissant passer un filet de lumière qui disparut pour laisser place à Tom. « Hé ça va ? Tu t’sens bien ? » dit Georg lorsqu’il le vit apparaître mais il eut l’impression que Tom ne l’ait même pas entendu.

« Oh ma belle, t’étais trop pressée pour m’attendre dans le salon, » dit-il en posant une de ses mains sur la hanche de Georg. Les yeux de ce dernier s’écarquillèrent mais il fut incapable de faire un seul geste. Cette main sur sa hanche l’électrisa, le paralysa. Tout cela s’empira encore plus quand Tom rapprocha son corps du sien. Le souffle de Georg s’accéléra automatiquement et il ne put retenir un soupir de contentement quand des lèvres se posèrent à la base de son cou. 

Tom n’avait vraiment pas l’air de se rendre compte que ce n’était plus la brune dans ses bras mais Georg était trop en état de choc pour pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. Il mentirait s’il disait qu’il n’en avait jamais rêvé, évidemment que si. 

Les lèvres de Tom remontèrent le long de son cou puis de sa mâchoire, elles finirent par se poser sur ses propres lèvres et un frisson parcourut tout le corps de Georg. Encore meilleur que ce à quoi il s’était attendu. C’était un délice, Tom embrassait merveilleusement bien et Georg se délectait de chaque seconde. Tom pourrait se rendre compte à tout moment qu’il n’était pas avec la bonne personne.

Georg avait l’impression de profiter de la situation mais il ne pouvait pas s’en empêcher. Ce dont il rêvait depuis plusieurs mois se trouvait au bout de ses lèvres. Ses mains s’enroulèrent par automatisme autour du cou de Tom, voulant créer encore plus de contact entre eux. Leurs corps étaient parfaitement alignés et Tom caressa ses hanches. Cela réveilla en quelque sorte Georg et il se recula, séparant leurs bouches.

« Tom, » chuchota-t-il, légèrement essoufflé.

Celui-ci plongea simplement à nouveau sa tête dans son cou, y suçotant la peau comme si c’était la meilleure des sucreries. Ses mains se glissèrent sous le haut de Georg, le bout de ses doigts effleurant délicatement sa peau alors que ses lèvres retrouvèrent celles de son amant. Tom gémit dans le baiser alors que ses mains pelotèrent ce qui devrait être des seins et il y taquina les tétons, trouvant quand même ça bizarre de ne pas avoir rencontré le tissu d’un soutien-gorge. Quelle coquine, pensa-t-il.

Georg se laissait complètement aller, sa conscience continuait de lui dire d’arrêter tout ça tant qu’il était encore temps mais son corps ne pouvait que réagir de façon positive aux attouchements de Tom. Il cambra son dos, faisant se cogner leurs sexes tout deux durs. Mais Tom pense que tu es une fille, s’il se rendait que compte que ce n’était que toi, il réagirait tout autrement.

« To-Tom, » geint presque Georg, essayant de revenir à la réalité. Il ne pouvait pas laisser ça se passer en toute connaissance de cause. Il le regretterait. Tom ne voudrait sûrement plus l’approcher, plus lui parler, et ça serait tout à fait compréhensible. Il ne voulait pas ça, il préférait vivre avec son amour à sens unique plutôt que sans Tom à ses côtés. 

« Quoi ma belle ? Ça ne te plaît pas ? » Tom enfouit à nouveau sa tête dans le cou de son colocataire et suçota la peau derrière son oreille. Georg gémit en réponse, c’était juste foutrement bon. « Apparemment, si, » le taquina-t-il.

Georg trouva finalement le courage de décoller Tom de lui et répéta à nouveau son prénom, lui demandant d’arrêter quand celui-ci se rapprocha à nouveau de lui. Cependant, le tressé ne l’écouta même pas, il lui fonça directement dessus et l’accula au mur. Son sexe dur cogna contre la hanche de Georg et ce dernier ne put à peine retenir son gémissement alors que son propre sexe rencontra le corps de Tom. Tandis que les lèvres de celui-ci se collaient aux siennes, l’esprit de Georg fut à nouveau assailli par deux directions différentes à prendre.

D’un côté, un petit ange lui disait d’arrêter cette mascarade et de faire revenir Tom à la réalité, de tout faire pour garder son amitié avec lui intacte, ou la moins entachée possible.

Et de l’autre côté, un petit démon lui disait de profiter au maximum, que ce serait sa seule chance d’avoir Tom, plus jamais une opportunité comme celle-ci ne se présenterait à lui. Plus jamais, mais au moins, il aurait pu goûter à ce qu’il lui donnait envie depuis tellement longtemps.

Dans les deux situations, Georg avaient peur d’en ressortir que plus mal, et ça en serait certainement le cas. Le fait qu’il n’ait pas encore réellement repoussé Tom en disait long sur ce qu’il ressentait, ça lui plaisait et c’était plus que clair à présent.

« Tom, merde, arrête ! »

Il avait choisi de suivre l’ange, quitte à le regretter plus tard, pour le moment c’était la bonne solution. 

« C’est moi, c’est Georg ! » dit-il finalement. 

Tom le dévisagea, pas sûr de très bien comprendre alors qu’il voyait clairement son colocataire en face de lui contre le mur. Il arrivait à voir la peur dans les beaux yeux verts de Georg et il ne fit plus aucun mouvement. A présent, il sentait très bien l’érection qui se pressait contre lui. Georg avait été excité par ce qu’il pensait avoir fait à cette fille. Lui aussi l’était. Pourtant il n’avait bien rencontré aucune poitrine, rien, mais la peau de ce cou, ces tétons durcissant entre ses lèvres, cette langue dans sa bouche, tout ça l’avait excité comme il ne l’avait pas été depuis un moment.

Ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux mais Georg finit par baisser les siens, trop honteux. Il poussa Tom pour pouvoir se dégager mais ce dernier résista, continuant de le fixer.

« Merde, Georg, sérieusement ? » lâcha Tom.

« Oui, Tom, sérieusement. Putain ! » souffla-t-il en réponse. Il ne pouvait plus nier à présent, c’était trop tard. Il releva les yeux et soutint le regard de Tom. Il voulait être fort et ce qu’il vit le déconcerta que plus. Ça lui donna le courage nécessaire pour se pencher en avant pour connecter à nouveau leurs bouches.

Tom ne bougea pas, aucune réaction de sa part alors que Georg appuyait plus fort ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il était comme paralysé et se rendait compte que ça lui plaisait, peut-être même trop. L’alcool dans son sang sembla diminuer à cette prise de conscience et pourtant il se sentait toujours aussi excité. 

Georg l’excitait. Sentir le sexe de Georg contre lui l’excitait. La bouche de Georg contre la sienne l’excitait. Georg n’était pas la brune qu’il avait ramenée. Georg n’était pas une fille. Mais Georg l’excitait.

Putain, je dois être foutrement bourré, pensa Tom alors qu’il plaquait ses avant-bras contre le mur, encadrant le visage de Georg, et répondait au baiser.

Georg glissa ses mains sur les hanches du tressé, le faisant reculer vers la chambre. Tom se laissa tomber sur le lit alors que Georg se mettait au dessus de lui. Leurs érections se rencontrèrent et un mouvement de frottement s’installa, chacun bougeant ses hanches dans le sens inverse, rendant le tout meilleur. 

Les mains de Tom étaient fermement accrochées aux épaules de Georg, s’y accrochant comme pour garder contact avec la réalité. Il était assez perdu mais décida d’arrêter de réfléchir et de simplement laisser aller ses envies. Tout ça lui plaisait après tout. Georg caressait son torse sous son tee-shirt, découvrant sa peau et la trouvant plus douce que n’importe quelle autre. 

Tom tira un peu sur le haut de Georg pour lui faire comprendre qu’il voulait le retirer, ce qui fut fait dans la seconde, très vite suivit du sien. Tout s’enchaînait plus ou moins rapidement et le reste de leurs vêtements se retrouvèrent également sur le sol, un peu partout dans la pièce. La température ne cessait d’augmenter et la sueur perlait sur leurs corps nus.

Leurs bouches se mouvaient l’une contre l’autre alors que leurs langues glissaient ensemble. Les mains de Georg se firent de plus en plus baladeuses, descendant de plus en plus sur le torse de Tom jusqu’à arriver à son aine puis à l’intérieur de ses cuisses, contournant consciemment son sexe. Tom geint légèrement, il voulait plus, être touché à d’autres endroits –un en particulier. 

Georg fit suivre le même chemin à ses lèvres, embrassant, léchant et suçotant autant de peau que possible. Il aimait le goût de la peau de Tom. Il déposa ensuite de petits baisers le long du sexe dur, le taquinant puis lapant le gland. Sa langue s’attarda un moment dessus, elle s’enroula autour puis le bout passa dessus alors qu’une des mains massait doucement la hampe. Georg renferma ensuite sa bouche autour et commença à sucer Tom.

Sa bouche travaillait Tom comme il ne l’avait jamais été, c’était meilleur qu’avec quiconque ; Georg suçait divinement bien. La tête de Tom se révulsa alors que son sexe tapait le fond de la gorge de Georg ; putain de gorge profonde. Une des mains de Georg jouait avec ses testicules, les massant, alors que sa bouche allait et venait à un rythme effréné le long de son érection.

Tom emmêla ses doigts dans les cheveux de Georg et son dos était cambré dans un angle fou. Il laissait échapper de temps à autres des gémissements rauques, appréciant clairement la petite gâterie que lui offrait son colocataire. 

« Putain, Georg ! » grogna-t-il alors que ses hanches se soulevèrent pour chercher à enfoncer un peu plus son sexe dans la bouche de Georg. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et détendit sa gorge au maximum pour permettre à Tom de baiser sa bouche convenablement. « Putain, putain, putain ! » 

Il continua d’enfoncer son sexe en rythme, tapant plusieurs fois le fond de la gorge de Georg, pendant un moment, jusqu’à ce que Georg pose fermement ses deux mains sur ses hanches pour le maintenir en place. Avec un dernier coup de langue sur le gland, il retira le sexe de sa bouche, respirant fortement, et se baissa un peu plus pour aller embrasser les cuisses de Tom. Georg passa ses mains derrière ses genoux pour relever légèrement ses jambes, puis il enfuit un peu plus sa tête entre, embrassant la peau sensible s’y trouvant. De sa prise toujours ferme, il fit légèrement basculer le bassin de Tom, sa tête continuant sa progression jusqu’à ce que le bout de sa langue passe sur son anus pour tester sa réaction. 

Tom releva brusquement la tête et dit, « Merde, qu’est-ce que tu fais ? » 

« Quoi ? » répondit Georg, puis sa langue lécha à nouveau Tom au même endroit, « ça ? » continua-t-il, avant de recommencer encore une fois à taquiner son colocataire, « T’aimes pas ? » finit-il. 

Pour toute réponse, Tom se cambra et chercha le contact de la langue de Georg, qui ne se fit pas prier et la fit légèrement pénétrer à l’intérieur de Tom, commençant un mouvement de va-et-vient. Le tressé gémit et se saisit de son sexe dur et retombant contre son ventre pour le branler, cherchant à assouvir le plaisir grandissant de plus en plus en lui. Lorsque Georg se rendit compte de ce qu’il faisait, il tapa sa main afin de l’éloigner et grogna contre la peau de la cuisse de Tom, « Non, ne te touche pas ! Je veux que ce soit moi qui te fasse jouir. »

Tom laissa échapper un gémissement bas au ton employé par son colocataire, depuis quand aimait-il se faire dominer au lit ? Il n’en savait absolument rien, mais il aimait foutrement ça. 

Georg taquina encore un peu l’anus de Tom puis recula et mordit la peau sensible se trouvant à l’intérieur de sa cuisse, le faisant geindre de plaisir. Il remonta ensuite au dessus de Tom et attacha à nouveau leurs lèvres, l’embrassant de façon désordonnée mais passionnément. 

Les mains de Tom remontèrent le long de la colonne vertébrale de Georg et ses ongles s’enfoncèrent dans ses omoplates, y laissant des marques et faisant blanchir ses jointures. Celles de Georg passèrent le long du torse du tressé, s’attardant sur ses flancs, puis il se mit à jouer avec l’un de ses tétons en le pinçant et tirant dessus.

Georg se pencha sur le côté pour atteindre sa table de nuit et fouilla à l’intérieur du tiroir pour en ressortir un préservatif et un tube de lubrifiant. Il les déposa sur le lit puis se replaça correctement au dessus de Tom, alignant leurs bassins et faisant se rencontrer leurs sexes. Un faible gémissement s’échappa des lèvres de Georg alors que les hanches de Tom se ruèrent vers l’avant, avides de plus de contact pour libérer toute cette pression qui commençait à s’accumuler dans son ventre. 

Attrapant le tube de lubrifiant, Georg déposa un dernier baiser dans le cou de Tom avant de se redresser et d’ouvrir la bouteille, laissant le liquide visqueux couler sur ses doigts. Tom fronça légèrement des sourcils en le voyant faire, puis ses yeux s’écarquillèrent carrément lorsqu’il se rendit compte de ce qu’il comptait faire. Tout un tas de pensées se mélangèrent dans sa tête ; accepter, refuser catégoriquement, ou protester et finalement se laisser faire ? 

Sa tête était encore trop embrumée pour qu’il puisse réellement prendre une décision, alors quand il sentit la bouche de Georg descendre le long de son torse puis donner un coup de langue sur son gland rougi, il ne put que gémir et rejeter sa tête en arrière. Bordel, tout avait été tellement bon jusqu’ici, peut-être que ça pourrait également l’être. 

Tom se crispa légèrement en sentant le doigt de Georg titiller son anus avant de le faire pénétrer à l’intérieur ; la sensation légèrement bizarre et inconfortable. Georg déposa plusieurs baisers sur son aine lorsqu’il commença à faire un léger va-et-vient en lui, le laissant se détendre et s’habituer. Quand il se décida à rajouter un second doigt, ses baisers descendirent jusque sur la hampe se courbant fièrement sur le ventre de Tom, puis il le prit en bouche tout en faisant bouger ses doigts. 

Après quelques instants, il se redressa, sans retirer ses doigts, et regarda plein de fascination le garçon sous lui se tortiller de plaisir. Il amplifia le mouvement à l’intérieur de Tom, cherchant à toucher sa prostate et lorsqu’il y arriva, il se délecta de la vue de Tom se cambrant, la bouche ouverte et laissant échapper un gémissement plein de plaisir, ses doigts serrant les draps jusqu’à ce que ses jointure deviennent blanches. Georg finit par rajouter un troisième et dernier doigt, continuant de préparer Tom jusqu’à ce que ce dernier lui fasse comprendre en s’empalant de lui-même sur ses doigts qu’il pouvait y aller. 

Georg remonta le long de Tom, plantant ses yeux dans les siens, comme pour s’assurer qu’il était réellement sûr de ce qu’il faisait. Il était assez difficile de lire quelque chose dans les yeux vitreux de Tom, mais dans ses gestes, il semblait tout à fait certain de ce qu’il voulait ; et là c’était Georg qu’il voulait. Ses doigts s’enfuirent dans les longs cheveux de Georg alors qu’il poussait sur son crâne afin que leurs lèvres se joignent. 

Lorsqu’ils rompirent le baiser, Georg attrapa le préservatif, l’enfila et le recouvrit de lubrifiant avant de fondre à nouveau sur les lèvres de Tom pour l’embrasser passionnément, fiévreusement. Alors qu’il se positionnait face à l’entrée de Tom, la titillant avec son gland qu’il fit légèrement pénétrer pour le retirer tout de suite après, il laissa échapper dans un murmure, « Depuis le temps que j’attendais ça. » 

Tom n’eut pas le temps de réagir qu’il rejeta sa tête en arrière lorsque Georg le pénétra tout doucement, entrant jusqu’à la garde avant de s’immobiliser et de déposer un baiser sur la mâchoire tendue de Tom. Lorsqu’il le sentit pousser ses hanches vers lui, Georg commença un mouvement de va-et-vient régulier, assez lent pour le moment, faisant languir Tom pour qui la sensation de douleur commençait à se dissiper. Il avait besoin de plus, il avait besoin de ressentir à nouveau ce déferlement de plaisir lorsque Georg buttait contre sa prostate, son ventre se contractant rien qu’à l’idée.

Tom poussait son bassin vers l’arrière, venant à la rencontre des hanches de Georg et essayant de s’empaler en un rythme plus rapide sur son sexe ; cherchant dans un sens à avoir un peu de contrôle sur la situation. Georg finit par céder à sa demande silencieuse, voulant que les petits bruits de plaisir qui s’échappaient de Tom deviennent plus forts. Il finit par se retirer complètement pour le pénétrer à nouveau dans la seconde qui suivit, tapant directement dans sa prostate et le faire gémir plus fort que jamais. 

Ses coups de reins s’accélérèrent encore et encore, pilonnant presque Tom à un rythme effréné tandis que Tom s’agrippait fermement à son dos, ses ongles courts s’enfonçant dans ses épaules. Ils n’avaient certainement jamais autant ressenti de plaisir ; c’était du sexe incroyable, ils ne pouvaient qu’être d’accord. 

Georg se retira une nouvelle fois et fit comprendre à Tom, d’une pression sur ses hanches, de se retourner pour se mettre à quatre pattes. La tête reposant entre ses deux bras, Tom cambra son dos au maximum, tendant ses fesses de façon tentante vers Georg qui ne perdit pas une seconde avant d’attraper ses fesses dans ses mains, les écartant pour observer le petit trou dilaté. Il se pencha en avant, déposant un baiser entre les deux omoplates de Tom, puis le pénétra à nouveau, glissant facilement et grognant aux sensations dues à la nouvelle position ; Tom paraissait encore plus étroit de cette façon. 

Le mouvement de va-et-vient de Georg retrouva rapidement une cadence vive et frénétique, faisant se courber les doigts de Tom contre les draps à chaque fois que son sexe buttait contre sa prostate. Gardant une main fermement accrochée à la hanche de Tom, il passa la seconde en dessous de ce dernier pour se saisir de son sexe délaissé mais toujours aussi dur et avide de caresses. Il n’eut qu’à le branler quelques instants avant que Tom ne commence à perdre pied, cambrant son dos dans un angle fou et étouffant au maximum ses gémissements contre les draps, alors qu’avec un dernier petit tour sur son gland sensible, il jouit puissamment sur les doigts de Georg et sur le lit. 

Georg se rua vers l’avant lorsque les muscles de Tom se contractèrent tout autour de lui, l’enserrant totalement. Sentant son ventre se serrer en une sensation d’explosion intense, il se retira alors entièrement de Tom puis se débarrassa du préservatif et fit quelques va-et-vient sur son sexe avant de jouir partout sur les fesses de Tom et le bas de son dos. Il passa son gland sur son anus, y étalant un peu de sperme tout en écoutant la respiration encore sifflante et haletante de Tom ; la sienne n’étant pas dans un meilleur état.

Il lâcha ensuite la hanche de Tom qu’il tenait toujours et qui permettait à Tom de ne pas s’effondrer totalement sur le lit, puis il roula sur le dos et fixa le plafond en essayant de retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal. Georg tendit une main sur le côté pour toucher le dos plein de sueur de Tom, avant de se mettre sur le flanc pour pouvoir le regarder. 

Tom tourna également la tête vers lui et souffla, « Bon Dieu ! » 

« J’te le fais pas dire, » répondit Georg en souriant en coin et passant une main sur son visage pour dégager les cheveux collés à son front. 

« Pourquoi je me suis contenté de toute cette frustration pendant autant de temps, alors que t’étais juste là, tout le temps ? » lâcha Tom dans un rire clair. 

Georg, cependant, déglutit fortement et détourna son regard pour le poser partout sauf sur Tom. Merde, pensa-t-il, c’était le moment qu’il aurait aimé, plus que tout, éviter. 

« Ouais, euh, peut-être parce que t’es pas gay, ni même bi, » dit-il en laissant sa phrase en suspension. 

« Mm, je sais pas si on peut continuer à dire ça maintenant, » répondit-il, les yeux toujours fixés sur Georg, dont il attrapa le menton pour faire en sorte qu’il le regarde également, « et je ne regrette absolument pas, d’accord ? » 

« D’accord, » acquiesça Georg, bien que toujours peu sûr de ce qu’il devait dire, pourquoi même devaient-ils avoir cette conversation. « Et pis, ça te permettra d’avoir plus de choix dans ta chasse, » continua-t-il avant de rire amèrement. 

« Ouais, peut-être bien, » dit Tom en haussant des épaules, « et toi, alors, depuis quand t’es gay ? » 

« Bi, en fait, et je sais pas, quelques années certainement. »

Tom haussa un sourcil de surprise, « Pourquoi tu ne me l’as jamais dit ? » demanda-t-il avec curiosité. 

« Je sais pas, » répondit-il en baissant légèrement les yeux, « t’étais tout le temps là avec tes blagues vaseuses sur les homos, les couples, les sentiments et tout, alors j’ai pas vraiment eu envie que tu te foutes aussi de moi, je suppose. » 

Tom le regarda cette fois-ci en fronçant des sourcils, « Pourquoi je me serais foutu de toi pour ça ? Et pour des histoires de sentiments ou je sais pas quoi là ? T’es mon pote et c’est comme si tu me disais que t’étais raide dingue amoureux d’un mec ou quoi. » 

« Ouais, je ne te le dis pas, » conclut-il en se tournant et sortant du lit pour se diriger vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Lorsqu’il en revint, Tom s’était endormi, étalé dans son propre lit, et il grimaça en voyant ses draps sales qu’il devait encore changer avant de pouvoir se coucher et essayer de dormir.

*

Plusieurs jours étaient passés depuis cette soirée dont Georg ne pouvait choisir entre merveilleuse et désastreuse pour la qualifier. 

Merveilleuse parce qu’il avait touché, et plus encore, ce dont il rêvait depuis des mois, mais désastreuse parce que depuis lors, les phrases échangées, sans être chargées de gêne, entre les deux colocataires pouvaient se compter sur les deux mains.

Aucun ne savait vraiment comment agir, ou quoi dire. Ils étaient quelque peu troublés par tout ça et ne savaient plus comment se comporter l’un avec l’autre, mais ils avaient de plus en plus de mal à supporter ce malaise entre eux deux.

Georg se tenait dans le petit coin cuisine de l’appartement, finissant de cuisiner le dîner qu’ils mangeraient certainement en silence, ou ponctué par des phrases plus ou moins maladroites, comme ce fut le cas ces derniers jours, lorsqu’il entendit la porte claquer, annonçant le retour de Tom. 

Ce dernier rentrait de la fac, quelles idées de mettre des cours terminant aussi tard, il déposa son sac par terre et se dirigea directement dans la cuisine. Cependant, il resta bloqué lorsqu’il y aperçut Georg, sans raison apparente, il se mit à le fixer, à le détailler. Evidemment, il pensait à cette nuit-là où il avait eu ce corps nu sur le sien. Il y avait déjà repensé, souvent même. 

L’alcool l’avait très certainement aidé à se laisser aller de cette façon, il n’aurait jamais pensé coucher un jour avec un homme, et encore moins apprécier au point de vouloir recommencer. Il ne se souvenait pas exactement de tout ce qu’il s’était passé, mais il se souvenait des sensations qu’il avait ressenties et du plaisir qu’il avait pris grâce à Georg. 

Alors qu’il se tenait immobile, il repensait aux mains de Georg sur lui, à sa bouche, aux brefs mots qu’ils avaient échangé à la fin, et sa réaction quelque peu bizarre. Il n’avait pas compris pourquoi il était parti comme ça, comme s’il avait été blessé ou autre. Pourtant ce qu’il lui restait surtout en tête était les baisers qu’ils avaient échangé, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais ils l’avaient en quelque sorte marqué. Il avait encore envie d’embrasser Georg, à en perdre haleine, à en perdre le contrôle. 

Poussé par l’adrénaline qu’avaient provoquée tous ses souvenirs, il se dirigea droit vers Georg, le retournant de là où il se trouvait devant la gazinière, et le plaqua contre le plan de travail. Sa bouche fondit directement sur la sienne, ne laissant pas le temps à Georg de réagir à la situation, cependant au bout de quelques secondes il répondit vivement au baiser, ses mains se posant dans le bas du dos de Tom. 

Lorsqu’ils se séparèrent, Georg lança un regard complètement perdu à Tom. 

« J’en pouvais plus, j’en avais trop envie, » répondit-il simplement à la demande silencieuse de son colocataire. « Ça me bouffe presque, j’arrête pas d’y penser et je voulais voir si je ressentirais la même chose que quand j’étais bourré, » finit-il avec un haussement d’épaule. 

Le front de Georg se plissa, ne trouvant rien à répondre, il attendait simplement que Tom continue, explicite, lui dise ce qu’il en était. Mais ne voyant rien venir, il lança un petit et bas, « Et alors ? »

Tom grogna et posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur celles de Georg, laissant sa langue passer cette barrière et l’embrassant passionnément, puis il se recula, « Et j’aime ça, beaucoup, peut-être même trop. » 

Georg pencha sa tête sur le côté et lui sourit d’une façon douce, « Je dois dire que moi aussi, j’aime beaucoup ça. » Il leva ses yeux pour les planter dans ceux de Tom, « Qu’est-ce qu’on fait alors ? » 

Tom mordilla l’anneau se trouvant à sa lèvre inférieure, « Je t’apprécie beaucoup, tu sais ? » 

« Moi aussi, hein, peut-être même trop, depuis des mois. »

« Vraiment ? Et je n’ai jamais rien vu ! »

« Il faut croire que je suis un bon acteur, même si on ne dirait pas comme ça, » dit Georg, un sourire aux coins des lèvres. 

« Alors, on fait quoi ? On essaie ? » demanda Tom, incertain.

« J’aimerai qu’on fasse mieux. Essayer, c’est le contraire de réussir. Je veux qu’on réussisse, tous les deux, ensemble, » répondit Georg en sentant son ventre se nouer légèrement. 

« Alors, on réussit ! » répondit Tom en se pencha en avant pour déposer un nouveau baiser sur les lèvres de Georg, avant qu’ils ne soient coupés par la casserole des pâtes dont l’eau déborda, les faisant tous les deux rire.


End file.
